The private, insular nature of conventional video conversation rooms preclude discovery of new users and new content. By limiting the audio and video of each conversation to only that of the conversation room participants, the conversation room participants have no knowledge, nor ability to discover, simultaneous conversations that could be more interesting to said participant.
However, the system architecture of conventional videoconferencing or gaming systems inherently precludes such discovery. Conventionally, videoconferencing has been either peer-to-peer or has been supported by a state server that manages the state of the user, receives the audio and/or video streams of the user, and determines and sends the user audio and video streams to the proper recipients. This architecture does not scale past approximately 100 audio and video streams, at which point another server must be added to the system in order to accommodate for additional users. However, the users on the second server cannot collaborate with the users supported by the first server because the second server is not tracking the state of the users on the second server. The conventional system architecture effectively limits user discovery to the content that is supported by the respective server, and precludes user discovery of content supported by other servers.
Thus, there is a need in the conversation room field to create a new and useful conversation room that promotes immersion and discovery.